


Farewell, Isla Nublar!

by Arty_Girl



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: And Darius and Brooklynn do little things, Ben and Kenji use pet names, F/F, F/M, Gen, I refer to Roxie as Dave's fiancee at least once, It's Yaz's, Like Yaz n Sammy kiss once, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rescue, The ships aren't super important but they're there, They all just sleep in a huge pile, there is one (1) swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Dave and Roxie return to Isla Nublar against strict orders, with one goal in mind. Find Darius, Brooklynn, Yaz, Sammy, Ben, and Kenji. They succeed.
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Brooklynn & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Dave/Roxie (Jurassic Park), Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Farewell, Isla Nublar!

Dave disembarked from the tied-down boat. Roxie had leapt onto the dock as soon as the boat had bumped it. "Rox, hun, slow down!" The woman paused, glancing at him. "I don't have time to slow down! Every moment we hesitate is a moment those kids are in danger!" She sprinted off into the jungle, Dave trailing awkwardly behind. As they ran through the brush, he froze at the sound of thundering footsteps. Dave grunted as he ran into his fiancee, who had frozen mid-step. He reached into his pocket, only for his heart to drop. He didn't have a weapon. "Rox. We forgot about the dinosaurs. I can't believe we forgot about the dinosaurs." Roxie groaned softly. "You're right." The footsteps got closer to the fronds they were hiding in, and Dave slipped his hand into Roxie's. Dave poked his head out, only to let out a confused laugh. "It's just an ankylo." Roxie sighed in relief and stood up, only to fall back again at the sight of a cattle prod crackling in her face. "What do you want here?! And you better not lie, because the last adults we saw were game hunters! They got eaten by dinosaurs!" Dave looked up, and was greeted by the scowling face of a boy. He put his hands up, startled. "We're sorry, we just came to rescue some ki-" Roxie cuffed him in the side of the head, looking up to the boy. "Shut up, Dave. Ben, it's Dave and Roxie. We're here to get you off the island." With alarm, Dave realized that it was in fact the camper Ben. He looked dirtier, and had cuts and scrapes, but it was clearly him. "How can we trust you?" His voice was dangerous, the voice of a boy who had seen too much. "How can we trust who?" Some nearby bushes parted, and an equally disheveled girl emerged. Dave's eyes flicked to her. Her hair had come free and was losing its pink color, but it was obviously the superstar Brooklynn. "These two." Ben gestured to Dave and Roxie with the cattle prod, still sparking. Brooklynn lit up. "Dave and Roxie! Ben, stop threatening them!" Ben hesitantly lowered the prod, and turned around the dinosaur he sat on. "Let's get back to camp, Brook." Brooklynn nodded and beckoned Dave and Roxie to follow her.

* * *

As they tramped toward the kid's camp, Dave looked to Brooklynn. "So, what's up with Ben? He seems so different." She shoved her hands into the pocket of her torn windbreaker, a distant expression on her face. "The monorail. He fell off the monorail." Roxie gasped from where she was walking hand in hand with Dave, watching Ben riding the dinosaur. "How did he survive?!" Brooklynn shrugged. "We don't know. Kenji and I were running from a guy and suddenly there he was." Dave spoke again, his voice hesitant. "Is everybody else... y'know?" Brooklynn nodded. "Oh yeah, they're alive. Beaten up, but alive." She hesitated for a moment, then spoke again. "The ankylo is the one that he saw at Wu's lab. You remember Bumpy? Yeah, she's all grown up now." Bumpy loped forward, pausing in front of a tree. Ben stood on her back, looking to the canopy. Brooklynn joined him at the base of the tree, and also looked up. "Let's go home, everybody!" A face poked through the leaves, and Darius blinked down at them. "What?" Roxie stepped forward with a soft grin, looking up to Darius. "We're here to bring you home, Darius." Darius gaped, nearly falling out of the tree. "But you left..." Dave joined the cluster, meeting wide brown eyes. "Listen kiddo, you think we left by choice? No, Rox here was fighting tooth and nail to get the ferry to wait for you." He chuckled lightly, then whispered as if sharing a secret. "Technically, we shouldn't even be here. We're breaking protocol for you." "VIP treatment, whoo!" Kenji slid down next to them, pumping a fist in the air while casually leaning on Bumpy. Darius retreated back into the treehouse, which Dave now noticed was a ramshackle version of the original clubhouse. His voice was audible, calling to the remaining two campers. "Sammy! Yaz! We're getting the hell out of here!" Yaz slid down the slide on one foot, cartwheeling out of excitement. "Fuck yeah!" Sammy followed quickly after, giggling like mad before grabbing Yaz in a hug and pecking her on the cheek. Darius was the last to emerge, sliding an arm around Brooklynn's shoulder. The campers stood there hesitantly, all practically bouncing with energy. Dave quickly scanned the six campers. Darius stood stiffly, eyes flicking around the camp. His white t-shirt wasn't so white, instead being stained with dirt and what looked to be a little bit of blood, and it was tearing at the collar. As he'd noticed earlier, Brooklynn's hair was down and turning brown. Her windbreaker was covered in dirt, and the ends of the sleeves were in tatters. Yaz was leaning on one foot, an arm on Sammy to keep her balance. One sleeve of her jacket was coming off, and she was just as dirty as the others. Sammy's clothing seemed to be relatively intact, though her bare shoulders were scratched, likely from branches or dinosaurs. Ben was wearing a tattered tank top, dirt plastered his hair to his head, and his knees were badly scraped. And Kenji looked the least injured, but was still scraped and bruised. They also all looked like they hadn't had a proper meal or had a proper night's sleep. Which, to be fair, Dave figured was likely true. With a quiet sigh of relief, Dave and Roxie led the group to the boat.

* * *

When they arrived to the boat, the kids all gasped. They rushed past Dave and Roxie, Ben still mounted on Bumpy's back. The boat was small, but big enough for everybody to fit comfortably. Dave smiled at them. "Roxie and I are going to fix up a quick meal, there are some beds over there." He gestured to the deck, where six beds sat. Darius had started crying, and flung his arms around Dave. "Thank you so, so, so much." "Woah there, it's nothing much." Roxie smiled softly. "It's the least we could do. We promised to look after you, so we did what we had to do." The sound of Ben grunting made all of them look up. He had gotten off of Bumpy's back, and was currently pulling the mattresses off the beds and piling them in the center of the deck. His gait was unsteady, and Dave figured it stemmed from the monorail fall Brooklynn had mentioned earlier. Darius laughed as Kenji walked over to Ben. "Need help, dearest?" Ben laughed. "I think I've got it, City Boy." Dave and Roxie exchanged looks as they left to go gather some food from the boat's storage area. When they returned, Ben and Kenji had organized all the mattresses in the middle of the deck. All six kids were laying on them, and Ben's face was pressed into Kenji's shoulder. Darius was lying behind Ben, an arm slung over his side. Brooklynn had just draped herself over Kenji's torso, but he didn't seem to mind. Sammy had done the same as Brooklynn, but over Darius and Ben's torsos instead. Yaz wasn't in the pile, instead laying just above all their heads. One of her hands was intertwined with Sammy's, and Roxie let out a soft 'aww' at the sight. Dave grinned lopsidedly at her. "Well, I guess feeding them can wait, huh hun?" Roxie laughed while Dave pulled out his phone to snap a picture.


End file.
